Untitled
by smallvillechic110
Summary: Clark gets kidnapped by the wrong people and is forced to do what they want or else he gets severely punished. Still no title yet but I think it sound so much more mysterious when I call it Untitled I think I'm keeping it!
1. Chapter 1

Clark woke up in a cold sweat. His throat was raw from all the screaming in his sleep. He quickly sat up in bed when he realized that he was at home, in his OWN bed, with plaid blankets and soft, fluffy pillows. He laid back down and stared up at his ceiling thinking about all the things he had been through the last couple of months. This was just the start of his rehabilitation.

Four Months Earlier

"Clark Kent!" Martha Kent yelled up the stairs to her still sleeping son, "Get your butt down here before you miss your bus! This is the last time I call up there or I'm going to get your father!" 

Clark's father was never really the type of man to spank his son, maybe once when Clark was eight and tried to sneak out of the house with Pete Ross at midnight to go to Crater lake for a midnight swim, but other then that, he was more of a punishment kind of guy. He mainly added more farm chores to his sons daily list of things to do around the farm or made him stay home on weekends when he had plans to go out with his friends.  
Clark was lucky at that fact that he didn't have to worry about getting hurt anyway because if his dad had even tried to hit him, he would only end up hurting himself and Clark knew, no matter how mad his dad could get at him, he would never, NEVER, use kryptonite against him. He never had to worry about someone doing something like that to him. Well, things were about to change.

Clark was upstairs and was, in fact, already done getting ready and sped down the stairs before his mother even finished her sentence.

"Sorry, mom. I was up kind of late last night studying for our big history test today." (A test that he wouldn't even make it to.)

"Oh, alright. I'll let it go this time but you need to start being more serious about these things."

"I am serious! Very serious!" Clark answered crossing his eyes teasingly at his mother who just laughed and tossed the dish towel at his face. This caused Clark to break out in laughter, too. Just then, Jonathan walked in the back door from out in the fields.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing, Dad." he giggled at Jonathans confused face. "I gotta go or…" Clark stopped in the middle of his sentence when he opened the door and saw the school bus pass right by the house.

"Well, looks like I'm gonna have to run today. Actually," He said looking at his watch, "The bus came early today. I still have time and since it's so nice out, I might just walk to school."

"Okay, son. Just be careful." His dad said in a serious tone.

"Dad," Clark smiled and walked out the door, "what's the worst that could happen?"

A/N: i wanted to write a story about Clark getting kidnapped but, i have absolutely no ideas as to where to go from here! i cant decide who he is kidnapped by or why so if you have any suggestions...let me know. its really late right now so maybe my brain is just tired. by tomorrow i might have something in mind as to where to go. 


	2. Chapter 2

Clark was walking down the road to the talon for a quick coffee when he passed Smallville's one and only bank. He noticed a lot of commotion going on inside, more than usual for a bank, that is. He couldn't be certain what exactly was going on since he was on the other side of the road but decided that it was probably just a busy day for them. He kept on walking until he hard a gun go off. Immediately, he went into his "super mode" and raced across the street and ran into the bank.

He tried to enter as quietly as possible but it wasn't that easy considering when he walked in, a bell at the top of the door began to jingle. This got everyone's attention. Especially the three crooks with black jumpsuits and ski masks over their faces. Each one of them had a gun. Two of them were in the lobby holding their guns out, threatening anyone who dared to move. The other was behind the counter with a gun up against the head of the manager of Smallville's Savings and Loan bank. Clark looked around to see if anyone was hurt from the gunfire he heard a couple of minutes ago but no one was so he figured that it was just a shot off to for the scare.

"Don't move, boy!" one of the guys in the lobby shouted to Clark as soon as the front door closed. "I swear I'll shoot!" and he pointed his gun at Clark.

"Get down! NOW!" the guy behind the counter yelled in a deep voice. He was shorter than the others but for some reason seemed a lot more fierce. Clark did as he was told and got down on his stomach. He knew that he wouldn't be hurt by the bullets but he wasn't going to let anyone else get shot. He also couldn't do anything anyway. Not with everyone looking and all.

"Put your head down. Face the floor! ALL OF YOU!" the short one yelled. Clark looked over to everyone in there. They did as they were told which was going to make this so much easier for Clark since no one was looking up at what the robbers were doing. Clark waited until the two men in the lobby weren't looking and super-speeded over to them. He grabbed the first guy and threw him into the wall. He sank to the floor unconscious. The next guy wasn't as lucky, Clark grabbed his hand and pulled it behind his back at an awkward angle that he could break it at any second. The man grunted in pain, attracting the other guys attention. He grabbed the gun from his hand and threw it across the bank and at super-speed, threw this guy at the wall as well and ran to the guy behind the counter.

He managed to get the guys gun away from him but when he went to gram the guy, he suddenly felt weak and nauseous like he did around the meteor rocks. He couldn't tell exactly where it was coming from but he could tell that it was, indeed, coming from the man in front of him. Clark started to pale and his knees were buckling. The guy noticed this and grabbed Clark's neck and forced him to his knees.

"What's this? Big, bad hero's getting tired?" he asked sarcastically. "What, you giving up already? You can't take me down too?" Suddenly Clark spotted it. A large piece of meteor lay on the counter. It was very large and presumably heavy because it looked like it was being used as a paper weight. It was glowing from being in Clark's presence and Clark was staring at it like if he looked long enough, it would eventually stop hurting him.

The guy saw Clark's eyes stray from his face and looked down to see what he was looking at. He saw the paper weight and didn't think nothing of it. Then he realized that it was glowing slightly. It hadn't done that before Clark got there. He turned the gun to point it at Clark and picked up the rock. When he brought it closer to Clark, Clark winced and struggled to stay on his knees without falling to the floor completely helpless. He touched it to Clark's face, seeing for sure if this was the reason for the boys discomfort. Clark held back a scream and tried to push it away only to cause himself to lose his balance and fall backwards.

Across the room, the other two guys started to stir when the sound of sirens echoed in the air. Quickly they got up and ran to retrieve their guns.

"Come on, boss! The cops will be here any minute!" but the "boss" wasn't leaving without his new discovery.

"Mike, you get the money! Dave, you help me carry this guy out to the van! HURRY!" the boss yelled and the two others did as they were ordered. Mike ran over to where Clark and the boss were and grabbed a bunch of bags, filled with stacks of money, and ran out the back door of the bank. Dave ran to see what it was that the boss needed help carrying out to the van. He got to them and looked at his boss and smiled.

"How did you get him down?" he asked.

"Ask questions later you moron, now help me get him out. The cops are right down the street." Dave did as he was told and they got out to the van and threw Clark in.

"Hold this thong near him" he told Mike who was going to stay in the back with Clark. "Feel free to do what you want with him. He did take your gun from you didn't he?" this seemed to piss Mike off. He just smiled and took the rock. He didn't seem to care that a stupid thing like a rock could bring this guy down. This guy who was strong enough to nearly break his arm and throw him and his partner in a wall and knock them out. This guy who was so fast, he knocked his partner out and took his gun before he could even blink. No. He didn't care. Just the fact that he was down and wasn't fast enough or strong enough to stop him was good enough for him.

And oh boy, the fun was JUST beginning!

A/N: finally figured out my story line. Hope you like it. And Glitter-Cat91, I liked your suggestions but I am trying to stray away from the who Lionel or Lex kidnapping Clark plot. Its been done so much. But I'm so glad you read my story and were willing to help me. YAY. My first review! Well…only review…so far. Um…I think I'm going to dedicate this chapter to you. Sry, that's all you get…no fancy prize. Oh and reading TC doesn't sound weird…if it does…I am very, VERY weird J 


End file.
